


Dear Dairy Diary

by Transformationstuck



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Animal Transformation, F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, Lactation Kink, Mildly Dubious Consent, Transformation, Transformationstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 08:52:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1504304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Transformationstuck/pseuds/Transformationstuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the diary of Tavros Nitram. If found, please return to me, Tavros Nitram, immediately. Do not deliver to Vriska because she’ll be very mean about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Dairy Diary

**Author's Note:**

> A tale containing the slow changes of the primary bullboy. Oodles of diary entries, a fun little perspective, and a story that gives me a little pride! Enjoy, and I hope it's everything you could hope for and mooore. (Cow puns! Before the break even!)
> 
> The second story posted on the TFStuck tumblr, transferred here so more people might see.

Day 1 of this diary being a thing I am doing and stuff.

 So through the recommendation of Kanaya, I have begun something of a confidence log. At least that’s what she wants me to call this, but really it’s just a dairy because I haven’t done anything too confident lately. Though I guess if by chance I do something that I feel really is confident, than this journal will be right here, for me to just write it down and then whenever I feel down, I can skim through the pages and I guess reflect on how confident I was in the past, which is to say, much more than I will be. Today was normal… And… That’s it. Diary done.

Day 2

 So Vriska beat me up. Again.

Day 3

  Okay, so clarifying what had happened yesterday. Vriska didn’t really, really beat me up. It was more like a gentle hard push against the wall and called me names. If I was beaten up I don’t think I’d be coherent enough to get the chance to write last night. I think I bled a little yesterday. I don’t remember so much. She’s trying to contact me, and I don’t know why.

Day 4

  I mean, Vriska is kind of hot, but do not misunderstand me. I do not get riled up, because whenever I start to get excited, I remember that she tossed me off a cliff. But the more I visit her, the less and less I really care about the whole situation. I mean, I guess if I was given the chance in the similar circumstances I might have tossed her off a cliff too. Wait, did I write about visiting her? Well, that’s the context for the second day entry… She’s bad for me, I get the feeling.

Day 5

  So Vriska bit me today.

Day 6

  It literally took me a whole day to get a chance to really write another of these stupid entries. To explain yesterday, I confessed to Vriska about this diary, and was trying to convince me to bring it over next time. I do not want her to have this book because who knows what she will do with it. Though I’m starting to not care. This stupid book has only served for me to write down all this sad stuff. Is this all I really do with my confidence…

Dear Dairy beast shit

  Wow, I’m just such a drooling simpleton aren’t I? Like really, this is what I’m doing to consume my time, huh? Being a big dumb ass and writing about my girly crush! Oh Vriska Serket, how I love and envy you! I wish I could be just as hot as you, but of course that won’t be happening any time soon at all! I’m just a dumb cow, moo moo. Chewing up the idiot grass in dumbass pastors, shitting out pure stupidity to make big moron moo beast cakes. If only Vriska would make me just a fraction as hot as her? You catch that dumbass? I’m not manipulating your hand to write this for fun! Come tomorrow! I want to try some new powers out. You’ll love them all. –Vriska Serket

 

Day 8

  Oh god… It was… Vriska…

Day 8.5 (Um… new page… I drooled on the last one too much! )

  So Vriska invited me over yesterday and made me waste a page, though in fairness, I too just wasted one. When I showed up, she grabbed me and led me forward. I was nervous, and next thing I knew I think she um bit me and when I woke up from some kind of venom knocking me out I was tied up in this big web. It was pretty big, and must have took a lot of spiders. It was really sticky, and unpleasant, and it made me want to cry a little. But then Vriska came in, and she was wearing that dress again. That one. From the story… And it was really inappropriate of her, and she was wearing it in a clearly sexual manner. She was bigger. The dress never looked like that, and was kind of cutely modest before. But this time it was just wrong. She was calling me cute, and her words had the same poison, but this time it was wrong. So very wrong. She had way more confidence in it. Like, before with the dress it was like a sort of flushed crush. But this time, it was a for sure, you’re gonna be mine kind of thing, and I wasn’t a fan of that. So I started to struggle more, and she said she likes it when I struggle! So me struggling became a paradox, because the more she enjoyed this, the more I struggled. And my attempts to escape just become so pitiful, in the end I just gave up and…

Day 9

  I want to take back everything I said in the last entry. I kinda didn’t mean any of it, and the whole thing was written like I’m a slobbering not smart moron. Basically what happened was Vriska invited me over, and took advantage of me, and injected me with fang venom and I passed out and woke up at home. I drooled and ruined a page, and this more I’m better. End of story.

Day 10

  I talked with Nepeta about roleplaying today. She still insists with a proper creative muse, my roleplay persona could be made without the disadvantage of having an allergy. I have trouble believing her, though, since even thinking about meow beasts makes my nose a little runny. Though at least she is a good friend, and doesn’t force it on me.

Day 11

  Karkat yelled. Mostly at himself.

Day 12

  Normal day. I took a shower, and things were a little bit sensitive. Robo legs seem to withstand water well.

Day 13

  Shower got even more sensitive! Had to do some cleaning there was some muck building up in the drain. Woooh. My days are fun.

Day 14

  Oh god the shower. I don’t want to talk about the shower.  It just all happened suddenly and oh god. I was just bathing as per normal, and I got really sensitive in the nipple region… the place where I’ve been sensitive for a while but just didn’t want to talk about it for… reasons. And it felt really good. Terribly good um actually. And I felt bad for liking it the way I was. I started to pinch and twist, and it was so messed up and I just wanted to cry, and was overall not okay with the situation. And I did this for like an hour. And now… My nipples are really broad, a bit longer. Not very much longer! They are still very nebbish. They are just… big.

Day 15

   They are sensitive still, but I’m not touching them like a lusty tool. So I believe this is betterment of myself. That being, me not giving in and feeling up my body because it does something.

Day 16

  Oh fuck… I gave in like a lusty tool. They were just so needy today! Just beckoning for naughty finger pinches, and self-serving twists! And my chest is expanding out into orbs! They are shivering, and making my nerves stand on end, and the enlarged… things are extra needy. I feel so dumb and aroused.

Day 17

  And they are just getting bigger…

Day 18

  …and bigger!

Day 19

   They seem to have stopped at a Alternian DD cup. Not that I would know or just had an awkward conversation with Aradia to figure out. I guess this sort of makes me a female? Though I would need a nook to follow thi- oh god

Day 20

  So it’s been weird having these female parts now. The chest, I got used to after I stopped bumping into stuff. I mean, doorways are tough with the horns, but now I have to worry about these orbs too… And looking in the mirror I realize my hair is growing, and my face is smoothing up and starting to look more girly every day. And I’m actually sort of thinking I look pretty. Very pretty… But the lips I have down their now… They are still very weird.

Day 21

   I’m pretty much fully a girl now. My voice is a lot more high pitched, and I’ve swapped out all my old clothes with some new girl ones. I’m sort of liking the underwear so far. They are comfortable and frilly, but can also be just simple. Men don’t really seem to have been given the option for frilly, and that is sort of a shame. But everyone has been notified of my sudden changes and-

Day 21 new page what the fuck just came out of me

  Oh my god I spurted. I was just idly… playing with myself, and one of my nipples just kind of… shot something out…

Day 22

  Still spurting… Still so much…

Day 23

 MILK. MILK IS JUST COMING OUT. HURTS. TOO MUCH.

**DYYHGD 24**

**VRISKA HELP YOU DIDGHH THIS TO MEMTE MOOOO.**

…

_Day 89_

_It has been a while, hasn’t it dairy? Oops! Diary! My eraser is broken, guess I can’t fix that._

_I have moved in to where Vriska calls home. And she has taken full responsibility of what she has done to me._

_Very full._

_And very responsible._

_I am ending the Diary here._

_Moo~ }:)_


End file.
